Used, Abused, Then Loved
by Th3xMadxHatt3r
Summary: RoyxEd/RoyEd. Roy has had a really crappy birthday. When he heads home, he finds an unusual sight. A boy in the mudd. He takes the boy into his home and finds out the boy had the ears and tail of a dog! How will this effect his life? Rated M 4 later Chs.
1. Introduction  Roy's Shitty Birthday

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, sadly. If I did, Envy would adore Edward, Lust and G wouldn't have been made, and Ed & Roy would be a cute couple, along with Whinry and Al3.**

**OK! I'm kinda new to RoyxEd writing, so give me a break. :\. I'm trying my best to entertain you guys, so here's a cute idea I had!**

**Pairing: RoyxEd**

_~ ~ Introduction ~ ~_

Roy had never been more irriated, or tired, in his whole life. He was neck-deep in paperwork, and had Hawkeye breathing down his throat to get everything finished. He was glad that it was just thirty minutes until he got off of work. "I'mm be back," Riza muttered. Roy nodded in agreement for her to leave. "When I come back, I expect more work to be done!" With that last comment, she slammed the door shut behind her.

"How the hell did she get to bossing me around?" Roy asked himself, rubbing the back of his neck. He also rubbed his weary eyes before scratching his name on a few documents.

He couldn't believe how no one noticed that it was his birthday, either. Everyone knew it, but for some reason, almost all of the military was gone from the office, except for Riza. "Weird," he mumbled, finishing off a large stack. He set down his pen and leaned back in the chair, sighing sadly. Today was just bad over worse. It even started pouring outside, and thundering.

_Fuck_.

Roy sighed as he became too bored to even sit still. He stood and stretched, rolling his shoulders as he grimanced. There was still a small pile of papers on the corner of his desk. His black eyes switched to the clock. It was eleven thirty. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room, hoping he didn't run into Riza on the way.

Luckily, someone left their large umbrella by the front doors. Roy found out it was Havoc's. He smirked to himself as he took it, then headed into rain.

The umbrella was wide and a dark blue, much to Roy's liking. The Flame Alchemist glanced around, seeing nothing but fog-crowded streets. Even the lamps on the sidewalks couldn't penitrait all of the fog.

Mustang decided to take a short-cut, turning down a narrow alleyway. He heard the distinct sound of scrambling feet. His eyes caught a bunch of kids as they ran past him with saticfied smirks. He continued on his way with a questioning look, that is, until his boot hit a body.

He glanced down and blinked. _So this is what the kids were smiling about_. He knelt down and scooped up the body with one arm. He could hear the swallow breaths, and hurried back to his home.

The whole house was dark and quiet, as usual. He set the child on the couch and kicked the door closed before going throughout the house, flicking on lights. When he entered the living room once more, he flicked his fingers, making the logs in the fireplace light up with flames. He set the umbrella, closed, on the ground, then shrugged off his coat to put on the poor kid. He turned and then stared. A sharp gasp escaped his lips.

_That's why the kids beat him up . . ._

The small blond boy, at least the age of ten, had pointed dog ears ontop of his head. Roy glanced down towards the boy's backside, and found a tail that resimbled one of a golden retriever's. Roy continued to stare for a long time, silence dragging on for a long time. He finally drapped his coat over the small frame, then reached up and touched the ears.

They twitched.

Roy withdrew his hand and smiled fondly. It was weird, but hey, the boy was adorable. He walked over to his kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, trying to find anything that he could eat. His mind trailed to the boy in the next room. He pulled a bottle of milk to the very edge of the fridge, just in case he had to rush for it. He ended up getting himself a hot co-coa and a few crackers.

He sat in his recliner beside the sofa, his eyes switching frm the fire to the boy. He smiled as he watched the young kid breath evenly. The blondie was even tucked into a ball, looking more and more like a dog.

And Mustang loved dogs.

This was the best birthday ever.

Author's Note: **Roy is going to be nineteen years old. I know that doesn't fit the storyline, but bear with me. Also, Edward is younger than expected, but in Neko form~!**

**I got the idea from those pictures you see on photobucket where Ed is a cute Neko and Roy takes care of him. So . . .**

**Comments? :3**


	2. Coffee Is Better Than Milk

Roy didn't realize he fell asleep, not until he awaoke to the sound of pattering feet. He opened his eyes and found himself noticing a flash of yellow. He switched his eyes to the palce where the boy had slept, and found it empty. "Hello? Are you alright?" Roy called, getting to his feet. He walked towards the kitchen, peeking inside. He couldn't help but grin at what he saw.

The boy was frowning at the bottel of milk, almost as if in distaste, while sitting at the floor, in-front of the fridge. Roy quietly made himself known. The boy stared at Roy for a long time, his ears twitching. "Hey there, you don't like milk?" The neko-boy blinked, but said nothing.

Roy reached over and shut the fridge door, making the boy jump and scoot away. Roy raised a brow, and knelt down until he sat on the floor. He crossed his legs and reached out, as do owners with their dogs. "It's OK, I won't hurt you." The boy clutched the milk bottle and stared at Roy with untrusting eyes. "You don't like the milk? How about come coffee?" Roy asked quietly. The boy's ears twitched again. Roy slowly got to his feet and went to the coffee brewer beside the fridge. As he piled a bunch of coffee grounds into a measuring cup, he noticed from the corner of his eye.

The boy was standing beside him.

He smiled and continued his ministraitions, while watching the boy stare in awe, as if he never saw anything like that done before. "Would you like to press the button?" Roy asked, guestering to the blinking green switch. The boy eyed Roy before reaching his small hand upwards, then pressing the less pressured side of the switch. The flashing stopped, and the colour green glowed as coffee poured into the waiting pot below. Roy smiled down at the boy, who watched the black liquid. "Can I see that?" Roy asked gently, pointing to the milk bottel the boy still held firmly in his free hand.

The blondie stared down at the white liquid, then lifted his face to Roy, who stared back. He had never noticed what beautiful golden eyes the boy had. He gently took the bottel, then set it inside the fridge. "Do you have a name, little guy?" Roy asked, trying to start a conversation. The blond blinked, then titled his head. "Name?"

Ah, so he was a voice, Roy thought. It was as sweet as honey, like his eyes. "What do people call you?" Roy clarified, kneeling down on one knee, perfectly eye-level with the boy. "Oh! Freak," he responded, sounding just like a small kid. Roy frowned flightly. "Sounds like you don't have a name. How about . . ." Roy went through the list of names he though was fitting for the boy. "Ed. It's short for Edward." The boy blinked, then smilied. "I like it! Boy, you're allot nicer than those kids I'd play with." Roy again frowned. "I mean, it hurts and stuff, but they say it's suppose to be fun!" That's when it hit Roy.

Ed had injuries that needed attending. "Come with me, Ed." Edward glanced up as Roy stood. The older man gently grabbed Ed's hand and led him to the bathroom. Roy rummaged through his stuff to find the first aid kit. Ed was sitting on the floor again, picking at his worthless excuse of clothes. They were rags. Roy knelt down once more, finding his knee to be taking allot of hard-floor abuse. "Take off your shirt so I can see your wounds," he asked nicely.

Edward immediately obeyed, slipping his shirt off and letting it sit on the ground. Roy blinked and realized how dirty Ed was. "First . . . I want you to get in the shower, or better yet, a bath." Ed tilted his head, making Roy gasp in disbelief. "You don't know what a bath is?"

"Noooo," Ed replied, as if he wasn't sure. "Who were your parents, anyways?" Roy muttered, turning on the water to cold. Then he plugged the tub so it wouldn't drain. "OK, get in there without your clothes. When the water goes here-" he tapped a few inches below the rim for imphasis, "then you turn this to make it stop, got it?" Ed stood and began to strip. "Gah! Wait until I get out!" Roy said, averting his eyes. Ed muttered an apology, and dipped his feet into the water. "Is it too cold?" Duh, Roy, you turned it to freezing, he thought to himself. "Nah! I use to bath with snow!" Ed said in a happy tone.

Roy was starting to wonder how long the boy has been in the streets. "Alright, I'll be back to check on a few minutes." Edward made a loud hum as a reply, so Roy went back into the kitchen to drink some coffee.

"Hey! Come check this out!" Edward shouted form the bathroom. Roy looked at the clock and blinked. "It hasn't been ten minutes yet," he said, heading for the bathroom with his cup of coffee.

"What the hell . . . ?" Roy stood in the middle of the bathroom, watching Ed play with the bubbles in the bath. "How did you get bubbles in there?"

"Some of this fell into the tub!" Ed hoisted a bottel into the hair. Roy knew it was his meditation body wash, so he disreguarded the fact that it was almost all gone. "OK . . ." Roy smiled gently. "Having fun, Ed?"

"Ah huh!" Ed popped a large bubble, then squealed happily. "OK, when you get all cleaned up, I think I have a pair of underwear that would fit you, but you'll have to deal with one of my shirts." Edward nodded and continued to play with the bubbles. Roy lifted his right hand and focused on the water as he snapped his fingers. Ed epped at first, but then relaxed. "It's warm." Roy nodded, then decided it was time for him to find some clothes.

Since Ed seemed like he was going to be awhile, Roy himself decided to change into a black, manly, tank top with his black boxers that went to mid-calf. He was surprised when he found a box with his little kids clothes in it. Too bad most were boxers and shorts. Roy recalled that he never did like to wear shirts. Roy got out a pair of dark blue boxers, black shorts, and one of his own white, button-up shirts.

"Sir! I'm c-c-cold!" Edward whinned from the hallway. Roy froze in his spot, afraid to turn around. "There is a towel in the closet to your left." Roy sighed in relief when he heard the click of the door opening and closing. "Thank you."

"No problem, Ed. Oh, and my name's Roy." Said boy turned around, holding out the clothes to the smaller one. Ed reached out and took them. A grin spread onto his face. "Wow! These feel soft!" He commented, rubbing his face into Roy's shirt. "They smell like you!" Roy smiled and left Ed to change.


End file.
